La Maldición de la Muñeca
by dina96valee2
Summary: Una muñeca, por orden de la princesa, en el reino, todos los marionetistas del mundo necesitaban crear una muñeca, una muñeca que fuera tan hermosa como Ella./ ¿Cuál es la próxima muñeca? Tal vez tú… Tal vez yo… (No Yaoi)


El marionetista estaba una vez más, tallando una preciosa muñeca. Llevaba las manos cortadas, llenas de vendajes, tanto, que la madera de la hermosa muñeca, se manchaba con un ligero rubor hecho de la sangre del carpintero.

"Quiero una muñeca tan hermosa como la luna" dijo la princesa de un país tan oscuro como la misma noche, incluso en el día, la oscuridad se hacía presente. Y por todos los países los vasallos comenzaron a buscar a los más expertos marionetistas, pero ninguno lograba hacer realidad la petición. La princesa, mimada como era, mandó a buscar a todos los marionetistas y carpinteros, de todos los reinos, pero extrañamente, todos perdían la sonrisa y la inspiración para tallar al llegar al reino. Una muñeca, solo una muñeca que pudiera alumbrar la pesada oscuridad.

_ Princesa…_ dijo el marionetista de rosados cabellos_ Hacer una muñeca tan hermosa como la luna es tu deseo, sin embargo, más hermosa que la Luna, es el sol ¿Por qué no hacerla tan hermosa como el sol?

Y entonces el rey mandó a traer, nuevamente, a los mejores marionetistas y carpinteros. Una muñeca tan hermosa como el sol, eso es lo que la princesa quería ahora, tan brillante, tan cálida y tan perfecta que pudiera dar su luz a las tinieblas del país en el que había pasado su infancia. Solo una muñeca, una muñeca que concediera su deseo, el deseo de ver la Luz… La hermosa luz del Sol.

_ Princesa… Quieres una muñeca, una muñeca tan hermosa como el Sol, pero más hermosa que el Sol es incluso, el Cirio, la hermosa estrella que cada noche alumbra por primera vez la bóveda estelar_ dijo un marionetista de rubio cabello.

Una muñeca, solo una muñeca que alumbrará hermosamente como el Cirio, la primera estrella de la noche, solo un deseo, solo una muñeca. Y nuevamente todos los carpinteros y marionetistas acudieron al reino, esperando está vez tallar una preciosa muñeca de agrado de la princesa, pero no, ninguna cumplió con la expectativa. Solo una muñeca, una muñeca que fuera perfecta y diera lumbre y guía al oscuro país, al igual que el Cirio alumbra cada noche por primera vez el cielo.

_ Princesa… Tu deseo es una muñeca tan hermosa como el Cirio, pero más hermosa que una estrella, es una rosa, sus pétalos color escarlata danzan en el viento más dulce_ dijo el marionetista de cabello rosado.

Una muñeca, por orden de la princesa, en el reino, todos los marionetistas del mundo necesitaban crear una muñeca, una muñeca que fuera tan hermosa como la rosa, de color escarlata. Y nuevamente, nadie fue capaz de crear tan maravillosa muñeca que cumpliera las expectativas de la princesa. Solo una muñeca, una muñeca tan hermosa como una rosa, y que trajera la fragancia de esta al oscuro y oliente reino… Que trajera el cambio, que el viento se llevará sus hojas… solo una muñeca.

_ Princesa… Deseas una muñeca tan hermosa como una rosa, sin embargo, más hermoso que una rosa, es un cerezo en flor…_ dijo el rubio.

Desesperada por los continuos deseos que su corazón anhelaba, la princesa se veía al espejo… Solo una muñeca que pudiera reemplazarla, ella que era tan hermosa como una puesta de sol… Solo un deseo, solo una muñeca tan hermosa como ella… Solo una muñeca que no sufriera, una muñeca que la reemplazara en aquella jaula… Solo una muñeca.

Pero los años pasaron, y nadie pudo con los deseos de aquella, los marionetistas que constantemente la aconsejaban habían dejado de asistir después de tantas reuniones. Habían sido años en que la hermosa princesa había crecido, y a sus 18 años, ya no era una niña, asumía la edad para casarse, ¡Pero si pudiera encontrar una muñeca! Una muñeca que la reemplazara, una muñeca tan hermosa como ella.

El príncipe, su prometido, era de un país lejano, su unión, uniría sus vidas y sus reinos… Siempre había sido su destino ¡Oh, pero si encontraba una muñeca! Una muñeca, solo una muñeca… Solo una muñeca que pudiera reemplazarla y que trajera luz a su nación… una muñeca tan hermosa como ella.

_ ¡Si no hay muñecas, tráiganme a las jóvenes!_ dijo encolerizada un día.

_ ¡Pero mi señora…!_ dijo de pronto un guardia.

_ Aquí yo soy la reina_ dijo fríamente.

Y entonces, 5 hermosas jovencitas fueron llamadas al reino, eran 5 chicas escogidas al azar, y ya olvidado era el tema de las muñecas. De princesa a Reina. Y ella las amaba. Aun sin verlas podía llegar a imaginar lo que eran, aunque sus órdenes eran absolutas.

"_Tan hermosa como la Luna"_

Se llamaba Lisanna, de albinos cabellos y azules ojos, ojos que habían visto la tragedia. Tantos años la princesa, ahora reina, se había preocupado de encontrar una muñeca tan hermosa como ella, que descuidó por completo las colinas, pronto los árboles se secaron, el pasto se fue, el agua se evaporó, y la gente rápidamente empobreció, sin dinero, tuvieron que abandonar sus casas, pero a la princesa no le importó, solo una muñeca tan hermosa como la Luna ella quería.

"_Tan hermosa como el Sol"_

Su nombre era Ino, tenía un padre muy enfermo al que cuidar. Siempre estaba esforzándose para que nada les sucediera. Ella como criada ganaba lo suficiente para cubrir las necesidades más básicas, su padre era su único familiar, y se había esforzado tanto durante su juventud para darle lo mejor a su única hija, que llegó a los extremos hasta enfermarse. Todo estaba bien, pero la princesa con su extraña petición, quería una muñeca, y así desperdicio el dinero del reino, llevando a los marionetistas. Tanto, que las personas a las que la chica trabajaba, pronto también empobrecieron, y con ellos, muchos. De rubio cabello y ojos azules, no tuvo el dinero para su padre, y lentamente le vio morir. El sacrificio no importó, la princesa solo quería una muñeca tan hermosa como el sol.

"_Tan hermosa como el Cirio"_

Se había escapado de los lujos, de las comodidades de su casa, era la afortunada hija de un noble de otro país. Lucy, de rubio cabello y caramelos ojos ¿Qué tragedia le esperarían? La hambruna y la muerte en las tierras del país vecino, la enfermedad y la inmundicia de un mundo que ella no conocía, y que nunca debió conocer. Pero no importaban los sacrificios hechos, mientras la princesa la encontrara, una muñeca tan bella como el Cirio, como una estrella que nace primera a las demás.

"_Tan hermosa como una Rosa"_

Erza Scarlete, capitana de las tropas del reino, durante la niñez había luchado constantemente para abrirse espacio entre las tropas masculinas, defendía con honor al oscuro reino, todo estaba mal, las tropas se reducían, y pese a que el país del príncipe prometido atacaba constantemente al oscuro reino, nada traía peor desgracia que la obstinada princesa, despreocupada a la guerra de la que la protegían todos los demás, pedía una muñeca, solo una muñeca que pudiera igualar su belleza. Mientras los marionetistas despilfarraban el dinero del reino, Erza, de cabellos rojos escarlata vio caer a su batallón completo durante uno de los enfrentamientos.

"_Tan hermosa como un Cerezo en Flor"_

En carrosa la llevaron a un país oscuro como la noche, aborrecido y desesperado. Sus padres aunque estaban consientes de ello, no tenían opción, los reinos pronto se unirían, y aunque el país oscuro estaba demacrado, no había sido por la guerra ni los ataques, por todos era sabido que la princesa buscaba una muñeca, solo una muñeca que pudiera igualar su belleza, solo una muñeca tan hermosa como los cerezos. Y mientras pensaba de tal manera, una peste calló en la nación, y mató a todos aquellos que estaban allí, sus padres, sus amigos y sus criados. Así, Sakura, de hermosos cabellos rosados y ojos verdes esmeralda regresó al país, enterándose que la princesa había contraído nupcias.

5 muñecas perfectas, las tenía frente a ella y aún no era capaz de creerlo, pero a estas marionetas le faltaban hilos que ella pudiera mover…

_ ¡Basta! No apoyaré tu locura ¿Qué crees que les haces a estas 5 jovencitas? Estás loca Hinata_ le habló golpeadamente su marido.

_ Sasuke, yo no estoy loca, solo quiero a mis muñequitas.

_No son muñecas, están vivas, respiran…

_ Con 6 días en los calabozos, no creo que puedan respirar más.

_ Que has hecho Hinata…_ dijo horrorizado.

Comenzó la terrible obra, las personas que presenciaban, estaban con arcadas y a punto de vomitar. Mientras Hinata, la princesa reía y aplaudía, ¿No podían ver? La perfección estaba frente a los ojos de los demás. Sus 5 muñecas danzaban por amor, perfectamente sincronizadas, mientras los dos marionetistas que le habían aconsejado durante tantos años las movían.

Las 5 jóvenes muertas. En el calabozo las había tenido 6 días y 6 noches, sin comer ni beber, murieron de inanición, sufriendo y llorando, mientras la plebe veía los terribles actos de su reina ya declarada loca por el Rey. El mismo rey jamás esperó tal reacción en su esposa, aquella hermosa mujer a la que había llegado a apreciar.

Ahora con cuerdas eran movidas, un teatro atestado de gente las veía, tan hermosas como su atributo de perdición. Lisanna había sido tan calmada como la Luna, Ino, tan brillante como el Sol, Lucy, tan amable como la estrella guía, Erza, tan altiva como la rosa escarlata y Sakura, tan delicada como el cerezo en flor. Pero ya no lo eran. Y con el paso de los días, de la misma presentación, la princesa comenzó a darse cuenta que sus bellas muñecas se descomponían, la gente, obligada a ver el repugnante acto, ya no soportaba el olor a muerto de las más bellas mujeres que jamás verían.

Día tras día las marionetistas trabajaron, la sangre en sus manos había valido la pena, la reina Hinata tendría que pagar los crímenes cometidos, ellos para salvar la vida de los demás carpinteros aconsejaron a la princesa para que mandara a hacer una nueva muñeca, pero jamás pensaron que esta terminaría tomando la vida de humanos para convertirlas en muñeca. Ellos tomarían venganza por el pueblo, tomarían venganza por los sacrificios.

_ Sasuke, mis muñecas ¡Mis hermosas muñecas! Míralas, descomponiéndose como pecadoras humanas…_ dijo llorando sobre los 5 cadáveres putrefactos.

_ Por amor de Dios Hinata, suelta esos cuerpos y dales digna sepultura. Esta habitación apesta, si sigues aquí te enfermaras_ le dijo en tono de ruego.

_ Mis muñecas ¡Mis lindas muñecas!_ siguió llorando la reina.

_ No tienes perdón_ dijo el Rey encerrándola en la mal oliente habitación.

Hinata se dio una vuelta en la habitación, cambiándose de ropa, ese gran vientre le quitaba figura, un ser nacería de ella, era el hijo del Rey, ese niño había sido implantado en ella casi por la fuerza, nunca quiso tenerlo, nunca quiso realmente al rey Sasuke a su lado.

_ Mi señora…_ dijo de pronto alguien a su espalda.

Ella se giró asustada, con un delgado camisón de seda. Y se percató que sus hermosas muñecas habían desaparecido. Se puso a buscarlas ¿Acaso se habían despertado para jugar? Ella comenzó a gatear, su enorme vientre realmente estorbaba, y al pensarlo sintió un enorme dolor. Su blanco camizon se manchaba ¿Daria a Luz?

_ Tranquila mi reina_ alguien la cargó y la puso sobre una cama.

_ Alejaremos a ese niño de tu maldad_ dijo alguien más.

La hermosa reina comenzó a gritar cuando sintió como la navaja de uno de los marionetistas se encajaba en su muñeca, cortándole las venas, si no buscaba ayuda, se desangraría. Las puertas de la habitación se azotaron con violencia, era el rey que preocupado había corrido en su ayuda.

Los marionetistas habían cerrado la puerta, las ventanas y todo lugar por el que le quisieran interrumpir. Amarraron a Hinata en la cama, de las muñecas. La mujer tenía claras contracciones, se azotaba y hacia fuerza, pero para no tener al niño.

_ Vamos mi señora, si no lo hace sola tendremos que ayudarla.

_ No digas eso Natsu, después de todo, Hinata aquí morirás.

_ Naruto, no podemos permitir que mate a ese niño.

Ambos pescaron cada pierna de la mujer y la sostuvieron mientras gritaba como poseída, la fuerza del grito daba resultados, y también los intentos para librarse, había mucha sangre y muchos gritos. También la puerta estaba por abrirse. Si no se apuraban, les descubrirían.

Finalmente la loca reina dio a Luz, un niño, un barón, el único heredero al trono, y al llevarlo a la vida, le costó la muerte. Cuando Naruto cortaba el cordón que le unía a su fallecida madre, las puertas se abrieron. La cara del rey era de horror. La reina estaba muerta, se había desangrado, y los marionetistas tenían al infante.

_ Ten, mi rey_ dijo Natsu extendiéndole al niño que lloraba.

_ Gra-Gracias…_ dijo tomando a su hijo, pequeño y ruidoso.

_ Lo sentimos, por todo_ Naruto sonrió sacando su arma.

_ Las chicas están bien, nosotros las cambiamos con muñecas perfectas, nadie se dio cuenta del cambio y todos estos días hemos estado actuando para que creyeran que nuestras muñecas eran las muchachas_ Natsu tomó su arma sonriendo.

_ ¡Esperen!_ el rey alcanzó a tender su mano, antes de que ellos se apuntarán, sonriendo, Natsu apuntó al rubio, y Naruto apuntó al peli rosa_ ¡Noooooo!_ y los disparos sonaron en el corazón del rey.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O *O*O*O*

_ Papi cuando sea mayor haré que todos sean felices.

_ Serás un gran rey.

_ Yo voy a ser un marionetista.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Crearé muñecas perfectas, como las que quería mami… sé donde están.

_ ¿Quién te dijo eso?

_ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Mamá siempre menciona aquello.

_ ¡Tu madre está muerta!

_ Yo la veo parada justo aquí…

_ No, no, imposible muchacho ¡Imposible!

_ Quería una muñeca tan hermosa como la Luna, el Sol, el Cirio, la Rosa y el Cerezo en Flor…

_ ¡Guardia!_ exclamó aterrado.

_ ¿Mi señor?

_ Llévate a mi hijo a palacio.

_ Entendido mi rey_ tomó al niño de la mano.

__ Tan calmada como la Luna, Lisanna tiene que ser. Tan brillante como el Sol, Ino se comportó. Tan amable como el Cirio y las estrellas, Lucy tenía el corazón. La dura Erza, capitán de batallón, a todos morir vio, tan altiva como la escarlata rosa se erguió. Y Sakura también, ella sola se quedó, su hermosura era como la de los cerezos en flor ¿Cuál es la próxima muñeca? Tal vez tú… Tal vez yo…__ El rey le escuchó cantar al príncipe.

_ Nooooooo_ gritó aterrado Sasuke.


End file.
